


Blanket fort Shenanigans

by kira892



Series: Two and two is four [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, babystuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira892/pseuds/kira892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was old enough to do anything but lie uselessly on his back, cry, sleep and poop, Dave has spent every second of his young life rupturing your brain cells trying to make you figure out what he liked and what he didn’t like. It got a bit easier when he learned to point and even more so when he learned to just get up and get whatever the fuck he wanted by himself. But for the most part, you mostly still weren’t sure when he actually liked something or not.</p><p>Which was probably saying something when you say you’re pretty damn sure that he liked your boyfriend’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket fort Shenanigans

Ever since he was old enough to do anything but lie uselessly on his back, cry, sleep and poop, Dave has spent every second of his young life rupturing your brain cells trying to make you figure out what he liked and what he didn’t like. It got a bit easier when he learned to point and even more so when he learned to just get up and get whatever the fuck he wanted by himself. But for the most part, you mostly still weren’t sure when he actually liked something or not.

Which was probably saying something when you say you’re pretty damn sure that he liked your boyfriend’s son.

 

You sit silently at the table, only half paying attention to whatever random nonsense Jake is prattling on about as he bustles about the kitchen, attempting to make dinner. You r attention is locked on Dave who is sitting in the play pen with John, going about with their baby business, finding entertainment in infant-friendly pieces of brightly colored plastic and anatomically incorrect animals melded out of felt and soft stuffing.

Dave is curiously rattling a set of teething toys shaped like keys while John sits next to him, playing with tiny toy cars. Dave spits out the pacifier Roxy acquired for him shortly after he decided to show signs of teething by nibbling on stray bits of puppet parts scattered around your home. Roxy immediately bought him the thing so he would stop gnawing on shit that could give him mercurial poisoning, (and to stop him from gnawing on you like he’d alarmingly begun to do before his mother saved the day by giving him that little piece of rubber to chew on.) Dave begins chewing on the keys and John notices what he’s doing, blinking at him curiously, he looks down at the pacifier Dave abandoned. He tilts his head at it, perhaps wondering why the little circle thingie that is perpetually in his playmate’s mouth isn’t where it should be and promptly picks it up. Then he shoves it in his mouth and paps Dave on the shoulder, getting his attention. He coos and flails in a manner that seems to communicate “Hey dude, look at me, I got your shit.”

Dave pauses, yanks the keys out of his gums, practically throws them down and you raise your eyebrow when he gets up on his knees, grabs John by the head and starts masticating his ear.

“Jake,” you call out without looking away from the kids.

“Hmm?” Jake asks.

“If I may point out, I think my kid is literally trying to eat face with your kid.”

You hear the clutter of a spoon against the granite countertop of Jake’s kitchen as Jake whirls around with a startled “What?”

You look over to him the same time his attention falls on the kids and you watch his expression shift from surprise, to amusement to confusion. “Umm…should we… stop them?”

You contemplate that question as you turn your gaze over to your son who is still attached to your boyfriend's son's ear by the mouth. “As long as no hands wander into diapers clasped around waists that belong to the same, respective body as the hand and as long as Dave’s mouth doesn’t go anywhere else, I don’t think we have anything to worry about.”

“Christ almighty, Dirk!” Jake exclaims, appalled by what you are implying. You look over at him calmly. “What? If it isn’t glaringly obvious, my son is slobbering all over yours. Literally and figuratively speaking.”

Jake’s eyebrows perform a silly little dance as they try to decide if they should be furrowed in amusement or horror. “But…They’re just babies!” he says but his face gives away that he accepts the irrefutability of the kids’ attachment to each other.

“Well no shit Sherlock.” You say and Jake glares at you briefly before returning his attention to the kids. His expression relaxes a bit and he scratches at his chin thoughtfully. “It’s sort of adorable though I suppose, the thought of them liking each other.”

John abruptly decides that he doesn’t like another baby’s spittle dribbling all over his ear and whines, shoving Dave away none too gently.

“Did I speak too soon?” Jake asks.

“I don’t know, by the way, your pasta’s boiling over.” You point out calmly and you watch, smirking the whole time as Jake flails about the kitchen, cursing random aspects of the culinary arts whilst simultaneously yelling at you for distracting him.

==================

It both surprises and irritates you that Jake is the one who brings the topic back up later on, when the kids are dozing peacefully in his room, the former because you were the one who noticed first and you honestly didn’t give a shit and the former because Jake chose to do so while you were busy mirroring your kid’s actions, properly.

“Do you really think it’s possible for babies to like each other that way?”

Jake asks and his tone irks you a bit, he sounds so casual and legitimately curious, as if he was talking to you online instead of hovering above you while you kissed and nibbled up his jaw. You stop what you’re doing to raise an eyebrow at him sceptically.

“Dude, they’re babies.”

“Yes, yes I know but what if-”

You drown out the rest of his sentences because oh my fucking god. Really Jake? He is seriously sitting here, trying to (very stupidly you may add) psychoanalyze infants in the middle of a god damn make out session with you. If he isn’t Jake and if you didn’t know just how annoyingly (and paradoxically endearingly, but really, he was all annoying at the moment) dumb he is, you’d have pushed him off you and off the side of the couch but sadly, you do. And you know that his greater interest in the topic over you, isn’t a declaration of lack of attraction in his part and he doesn’t mean to jab sore spots into your ego.

“Jake, seriously, shut up. This is beyond stupid. Even if Dave and John like each other in any manner beyond platonic, so. fucking. what? Calm your tits. Dave has, at the very least, a decade and then some before he can put a ring on your precious offspring’s finger and whisk him away from you forever.”

“But-” Jake begins

“You have 3 seconds to shut up before I toss you off this couch and proceed to not even so much as speak to you for the next 2 days.” You warn him.

Jake rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay. Excuse me for trying to be a responsible parent.”

“How about being a responsible boyfriend and shoving your tongue down my throat before I choke you?”

Jake blushes but he smirks as he slowly lowers his face back to yours. “Such a pushy partner you a-” and just as your lips brush against his, his gaze flicks upward for a second and he jerks away from you with a yelp. “Fucking sh-! Christ in a barrel!” He exclaims and you sit up, confused before looking over your shoulder at what he was staring at.

The door to his room, previously ajar is now wide open and none other than your son is standing in it. He looks admittedly kind of creepy, blankfacing up at the two of you while clutching a limp frog plushie by the neck in one hand. Dave takes in your current state, partially tangled with Jake on the couch, and in an impressive display of perceptiveness that he surely inherited from you, raises his hands up to rest his little palms flat on his shades and turns his back to you.

“Hooo,” Jake exhales. “Dave, old chap, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“What do you want little man?” you ask, completely unaffected.

Dave slowly turns back around to face you, lowers his hands from his face and uses them both to point into the room he just came from. You and Jake share a curious glance before getting up and walking into Jake’s room.

What they find is an open closet bleeding blankets and pillow cases all over the floor, a messy pile of blankets and pillows on the floor near the bed and John flailing helplessly under it like a caterpillar trapped in a pile of twigs.

“Goodness, how in the heck did you get under there?” Jake asks, immediately fishing John out from under the pile and cradling him against his chest. John makes a repetitive urgent noise and repeatedly points at the pile he’d just been rescued from. You and Jake both stare at him with puzzled expressions until Dave walks up to the pile, burrows under it and peers up at all three of you while meaningfully lifting the blanket above his head.

“Oh! Oh! I get it, do you little chaps want to build a fort?” Jake asks, grinning excitedly.

Instead of answering, John just squirms until Jake puts him down and crawls under the blankets beside Dave.

You raise an eyebrow. “A fort?”

When Jake speaks, you can swear he wants to do this more than the kids do.

“Building a fort is a misadventure I haven’t gotten in since I was a little tyke, let’s do this! As you put it Strider, let us make this happen!”

He doesn’t even look at you as he says this, gushing continuously about the architecture of your would be fort as he gathers blankets and pillows into his arms. You watch him act as if he isn’t a day older than the little ones sprawled all over the blankets on the floor and your dismay at apparently losing his, well… attention for the rest of the night slowly melts away.

“Should we drag my desk over and tie some blankets to the legs? What do you think Dirk?”

Jake asks, lowering a pillow to John who’s jumping up and down at his feet with little arms stretched up, reaching for the square of down.

You release a barely audible sigh. You suppose, if he keeps being that adorable, you’ll never run out of motivation to kiss his face off.

“No you idiot, here, let me show you how to build a real fort.”

==============================

A few minutes and many Jake-being-a-klutz related accidents later, you find yourself sitting cross-legged on a comfortably plush pile of pillows and blankets, watching with a small smile on your face as two babies and another trapped in a grown man’s body wrestle, roll and toss around under the blankets draped over your heads.

It’s mostly John and Jake doing the horsing about and when Dave decides he can’t deal with both doofuses at the same time, he silently crawls into your lap. John squeals when he notices that his playmate is gone and tries to run over to you, trips on the blankets and crawls the rest of the way. He chirps some baby gibberish at Dave and tugs on his shirt. Dave just burrows a little bit more into your lap and stares at him.

John persists, grabbing a hold of Dave’s hand to try to get his butt away from you and back to playing with him. When Dave still refuses to react, he grabs the pacifier out of his mouth. To your surprise, Dave releases a small, irritated whine, grabs his pacifier back and practically shoves John away.

John blinks, stunned and Jake shuffles his way over, looking curious and surprised.

“Dave’s sleepy I think.” You throw out before Jake can ask. “He always gets a little bitchy when he hasn’t had enough time to recuperate.”

“Oh, yes, I understand. John gets to acting up and whatnot sometimes right before he falls asleep too.”

John gets over his surprise enough to try again and this time when he does, Dave slaps his hands away before they can even touch him. Before the hostile gesture can make him cry, you reach down to gently lay a hand over John’s head.

“It’s not your fault. Dave is just-”

“Being a big old fussy pants.” Jake interrupts, kissing the side of John’s head and squeezing his tiny shoulder.

John makes a confused little mewl and squirms out from under your hand. Cautiously, he moves closer until he’s bracing himself against your knee, peering down at Dave who curls into your shirt and away from him.

You and Jake race the other to see whose eyebrows could disappear into their hairlines faster when John suddenly ducks forward and plants a big, sloppy kiss right on Dave’s cheek.

“Well,” you begin and Jake makes a weirded out noise like a total frikking child. He makes a face like he just witnessed the transferring of cooties and extends a palm to you in the “STOP” gesture. “Don’t even, just thinking about it weirds me out.”

You roll your eyes. “Alright fine. If I’m not allowed to talk about obvious things right under our noses, what am I allowed to do then?”

He suggests that you put Dave to sleep and you do so because it’s reasonable. You try to crawl out from under the fort but Jake stops you and insists that you stay there, as if a few pillows and blankets piled on top of a floor was more comfortable than the perfectly good bed right next to it. You intended to brush him off and go for the bed anyway but he makes huge, shiny eyes at you and kisses your jaw for good measure and you grudgingly cave. You lie on your side with your head propped up by an elbow and you set Dave down next to you. He immediately curls up like he always does when he sleeps, jaws moving around his pacifier to lull him further to sleep.

Jake continues to play with John while you do this and you have to shoosh them several times and remind them that you were trying to fucking put your kid to sleep. Each time, they both look at you with blue-green, spectacled puppy eyes and you can’t be irritated for more than 10 seconds.

Eventually, John loses steam too and Jake settles next to Dave, pulling John unto his chest, where he probably usually sleeps because as soon as he’s settled, he burrows against Jake’s chest, yawns widely and looks for all the world like he instantly falls into slumber.

“You know,” you begin and Jake looks up at you curiously.

“This feels disturbingly domestic.”

Jake blinks and laughs and you sense a light blush blooming across his cheeks in the dark.

“It does doesn’t it?” there’s a bit of a pause then he continues, in a softer tone. “Is there something wrong with that?”

John suddenly wakes up and he rolls off Jake’s chest, alarming him for a second until John wriggles, totally unscathed. He worms his way right next to Dave and throws an arm over him, lying close enough for his nose to almost be buried in short blonde hair.

Jake sighs in a way that hints at a small, hesitant smile playing on his lips and you allow yourself one too. Jake moves closer so that the two of you are more safely enclosing your sons and when he reaches out for your hand, you meet him halfway with no hesitation.

“No. It’s cool.”


End file.
